


Burning Desire

by Trophy_Kill1991



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Based on a Tumblr Post, Blow Jobs, Fantasizing, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, NSFW Art, Smut, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 11:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12506184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trophy_Kill1991/pseuds/Trophy_Kill1991
Summary: They walked passed several news stands, and corner stores on their journey home; each one displaying the same gossip magazine on their top shelves. The more they saw, the more flustered Noctis became. The more flustered Noctis got, the more Prompto teased. And just to see how far over the edge he could push it, he grabbed the prince by the arm ad dragged him into a store, where he purchased a copy.“I just wanna read the article!” Prom had jested, as they left.“I bet it’s all bullshit,” Noctis scoffed. “Those mags are nothing but gossip!”Prompto laughed and shook his head, tucking the thin book inside his backpack.





	Burning Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday fic for my favourite Sunshine Boy!  
> Based off
> 
>  
> 
> [THIS](http://kacir18.tumblr.com/post/166685531988/did-prompto-go-and-but-a-gossip-mag-for-the)
> 
>  
> 
> lovely, hot AF art by the talented Kaciart on Tumblr.

> _I drive fast, radio blares_  
>  _I have to touch myself to pretend you're there_  
>  _Your hands were on my hips_  
>  _Your name is on my lips_  
>  _Over over again like my only prayer_

 

He bought the magazine as a joke. 

Prompto and Noctis had been walking home from school, when out of the corner of his eye, a magazine’s cover on the shelf of a bodega caught his attention. _Insomnia’s Most Eligible Bachelor_ , the tagline had read, in big, bold yellow print. The words were plastered over a picture of Noctis, one obviously taken without his knowledge, but the Lucian Prince looked breath taking all the same. Dark tendrils of inky black hair were pushed into midnight blue eyes, and the smile on those perfect lips was nothing short of resplendent. 

Of course, the instant that Noct had caught sight of the mag, he’d turned a thousand shades of red before stomping away. Prompto - _of course_ \- had spent the next five minutes teasing the hell out of his best friend, because _of fucking course_ the tabloids were gonna get a hold of him sooner or later. He had, after all, turned Eighteen few weeks ago, and despite the face that he was in fact engaged to Lunafreya, he was still _technically_ a bachelor. Women of all ages were thirsty for a taste of their crown prince, and some men too.

Prompto being one of them. But Noct knew nothing about that, and thats how he planned on keeping it… as much as it killed him. 

They walked passed several more news stands, and corner stores on their journey home; each one displaying the same gossip magazine on their top shelves. The more they saw, the more flustered Noctis became. The more flustered Noctis got, the more Prompto teased. And just to see how far over the edge he could push it, he grabbed the prince by the arm ad dragged him into a store, where he purchased a copy. 

“I just wanna read the article!” Prom had jested, as they left. 

“I bet it’s all bullshit,” Noctis scoffed. “Those mags are nothing but gossip!” 

Prompto had laughed and shook his head, tucking the thin book inside his backpack. 

But that had been hours ago now, before the sun had set and the moon took its place in the clear night sky. Prompto had paced his room for the last hour, doing his best to calm his restless mind and body, both hands folded behind his head. Noct had turned in ages ago, signed off their online game to get some shut-eye before school the next morning. 

Prompto knew he needed to do the same, but he couldn’t settle down. He’d finished his homework earlier that evening, picked up his room and did his laundry. There were no dishes in the sink to wash, and the rest of his chores had been completed long ago. There was nothing left to do to occupy his mind, so he paced. At least, if he was moving, he wasn’t thinking too much about his friend. 

Except that he was. All the time. Every day. All day. All night. And he was going insane. 

His backpack caught his attention, out of the corner of his eye, the front flap unzipped enough that it sagged open, revealing the books inside. Atop the schoolwork lay that gossip magazine, Noctis’ picture staring him in the face. Prompto’s brows pinched together as he bit his lip. 

It really was totally unfair, just how goddamn attractive Noct was. Even at eighteen, the Prince was lean and fit, despite his abysmal diet and general aversion to physical activity - something that Prompto wanted to punch him for a lot of the time. He had the kind of bone structure in his face that made the hands of artists itch for pencil and paper; angular and smooth all at once, wide eyes and gorgeous bow-shaped lips. The prince always tended to have a rather broody, teen-angst style pout plastered about his features, but when he smiled… Astrals above, the whole world seemed to grow a little brighter. Or, at least, Prompto’s did. 

He sighed to himself, moving across the room to where the backpack lay. _Maybe just a quick glance through_ , Prompto thought, fishing the magazine out of his bag. _Just for something else to tease him about_ … _And not because I wanna know what they wrote… And DEFINITELY not because I wanna see what other pictures they have…_

Prompto flopped down on his bed, laying himself on his stomach to flip through the pages. Most of the magazine seemed to be dedicated to Noctis’ coming-of-age, stories written amongst the pages of the Prince’s life from childhood up until now. Things told by palace staff, former teachers and friends a like. They all told of a young prince, destined for greatness like his father, and grandfather before him. Of course, Prom knew these things already, and believed much the same thing. Noct was going to be a great king one day, that was for sure. 

Idly flipping through the past few pages, Prompto’s eyes soon stopped seeing the words on them, drawn instead to the pictures. Noctis out and about in Insomnia, walking down the street with a coffee cup in hand. Noctis and Ignis sitting together at a cafe, papers and books spread out around them on the table. There was even a shot or two of _himself_ with the prince; at the arcade, at the diner they often visited, siting on a pier down at the docks fishing. 

Whoever had snapped those photos had done a damn good job, Prompto noticed. The lighting would catch on Noct’s hair, making it look more blue than black. Shadow would fall across his face in such a way that make his cheekbones appear that much sharper. His fair skin always looked flawless. And it was obvious that the photographer was no amateur, like Prompto himself was. 

He turned the page again, blue eyes doubling in size as they scanned the pages. The pictures they held were definitely not meant for the public eye, and whoever took them was likely going to get fired from the palace staff. They’d been shot in the training yard; Noctis - void of shirt - wielding his sword in both hands as he faced off against Gladio. Even though the images were still, Prompto could feel the intensity behind them, saw the strain in Noct’s eyes. Every muscle seemed tense, his teeth barring when his blade would clash against the Shield’s greatsword. 

Prompto bit down on his lip again, whimpering quietly to himself as he eyes the photos a dozen times over. He’d seen Noct without a shirt on before - hell they had sleep-overs all the time - but for some reason he wasn’t entire sure of, those pictures _did_ _things_ to him. Every spare drop of blood in his body rushed south, and Prompto could already feel the tell-tale feelings of arousal building within him. His cheeks flushed as he chewed on his thumbnail, a light sweat graced his neck and chest. And below the belt, he could feel the way his cock grew stiffer inside his boxers, pressing against the mattress while he continued to lay on his belly. 

Nope, this wasn’t happening. He wasn’t getting this turned on, this easily by _pictures of his best friend_. No way. Nu-uh. Definitely not. 

But he couldn’t tear his eyes away. 

And he was _definitely_ getting hard.

Soon, his breath grew hollow in his throat, and his hips shifted restlessly against the mattress. Noctis looked too good in those photographs. The sun beating of his fair skin, glistening through his hair. The fierce look on his face. The bulge of muscle in his arms. Fuck, did he even _know_ how fucking beautiful he was? 

In the back of his mind, Prompto imagined running his fingers down that narrow waist, digging his nails into those broad shoulders. He imagined running his tongue along the graceful curve of Noctis’ neck, burying his face into his hair. He could feel the feather-light touches that his friend would trail over his skin, the press of perfect lips to his shoulders and back…

_Stop it._ Prompto silently scolded himself, squeezing his eyes shut. But the visions only became more intense. 

_…Noctis above him, grinding their hips together. Noctis between his knees, flashing that perfect smile up at him, before those lips wrapped around his cock. Noctis on his back, the tables turned as Prompto sucked him off, eagerly drinking down the bitter, salty precome that leaked from the other…_

Prompto whimpered again, erection giving a twitch at every thought, every image in his minds eye. He rolled his hips forward against the mattress, giving himself a small taste of the friction his body had begun to so desperately crave. His heart picked up, each breath growing shorter and shallower. Fuck, this was bad. He shouldn’t be fantasizing about his best friend like this, shouldn’t be having these thoughts. But he couldn’t help it, not when all he could see when he opened his eyes was the look of animalistic ferocity painted across Noctis’ face on the pages of the magazine. 

His own fingers trailed down his neck, the tips of them teasing his own skin as he stared at the images again. And without so much as another thought, Prompto turned himself onto his side and pushed his shorts down over his thighs, and pulled his shirt up over his stomach. He took himself in hand then, fingers wrapping around his shaft, giving a tentative stroke. A shudder ran through him, a soft smile spreading across his lips.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Prompto was well aware of how wrong this was. But his body didn’t care, and his cock only grew harder in his hand as his eyes ran over the pictures. 

Precome beaded at his tip, coated his palm when he’d slide his hand over the head of his cock. He tightened his grip, hips rocking slightly into his fist with each slow stroke. Prompto rose his other hand to his mouth, once again chewing on his thumbnail to keep from sighing. His mind wandered then, as he gazed at the pictures, eyes glazing over as he lost himself in his own fantasy. 

_…Calloused hands sliding over his hips, down his thighs. Soft lips attacking his mouth in a kiss deeper and hungrier than anything Prompto had ever known. Smooth skin meeting the inside of his thighs, the ridge of narrow hipbones pressing into the inside of his legs. The slick slide of Noctis’ cock dragging against his with each roll of his hips. Low moans filling his ears, the scent of sweat and the musk of sex filling the air…_

Prompto’s fist tightened around himself again, hand pumping faster over his cock. The tip of his thumb hooked behind his top teeth, blond brows pinching together as he gazed sightlessly at the magazine beside him. His skin felt flushed, fever-hot as he stroked himself. He could already feel the sweat beading between his shoulder blades, trickling down his freckled skin. But fuck, did this feel good. 

_… Wet heat surrounding the head of his cock as he thrust his hips upwards into it. The press of ten fingers into his skin, holding him, bruising him. Suction pulling him further into Noctis’ mouth, the head of his cock brushing against the back of the other man’s throat. The contraction of throat muscle as Noctis swallows around him, trying to pull him deeper…_

A soft moan left Prompto’s lips, thrusting up into his hand harder as his eyes fluttered closed. Never had his fantasies been so vivid behind his eyes. Never had the things he imagined felt so real, despite the fact it was his own hand around him. His feet shifted restlessly against the bed, the muscles of his thighs and backside clenching and relaxing as pleasure and tension rose in his body. 

_… Deep thrusts filling him, the thick weight of Noctis’ cock inside him sending ripple after ripple of pleasure down his spine. The slapping of skin-on-skin filling the silent room, the sound of their heavy breathing and pleasured moans becoming the sweetest music Prompto had ever heard. That same calloused hand gripping his cock, pumping it hard and fast in time with the way Noctis fucked into him. Each thrust driving Prompto closer to release, Noctis cock dragging repeatedly over his prostate…_

His thumb left his mouth then, two fingers replacing it instead. Gods how he wished it were something else. But the hand round him stroked faster, thumb teasing the lead of his cock, edging himself closer and closer to release with each moment. Prompto’s breathing had grown heavier, his heart pounding in his chest. His hips canted forward of their own volition as his tongue wound around this fingers, imagining to himself that it was Noctis’ cock between his lips. 

Prompto was teetering on the edge, orgasm not far off. There was a tell-tale heat pooling deep in his belly, his whole body seemed to vibrate on high. Prompto’s hand stropped along his cock faster, squeeing tighter. Fingers slid from his mouth, down over his neck and chest, gripping at his own shirt, tugging at it in pleasure.“Fuck fuck _fuck… N-noct…”_ He moaned to himself, whimpering as he find his eyes on the face of his best friend. 

_… Hands gripping his hips tightly, hard thrusts fucking almost impossibly deep inside his body. Noctis above him, midnight blue eyes narrow in his own pleasure. Perfect lips pulled back, showing pearly white teeth in the soft light of the moon that filtered in through the window. Prompto’s back arching as pleasure washed over him in wave after wave. Noctis grinning as he leaned down over him, teeth scraping against the fevered skin of his throat. “Gonna come for me, Prom?” He purrs, voice breathy and rough. “C’mon baby… Come for me.”_ …

“ _N-n-oct-isssss!”_ Prompto cried out, as pleasure hit him like a rush of cold water. Release tore through his every sense as he came in hot spurts over his own fist and across his sheets. His breath caught in his throat as he gasped with the force of it. Prompto’s every muscle convulsed as he continued to slide his hand slowly along his length, milking every last wave of pleasure out until his body shuddered with the contact.

Sated and overstimulated, Prompto flopped onto his back, chest still heaving with each shaking breath. He flung one arm across his eyes and shook his head to himself. 

Maybe buying that magazine wasn’t so much a joke after all.


End file.
